


Scatter

by CakeAndCrows



Category: Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, cakeandcrows, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeAndCrows/pseuds/CakeAndCrows
Summary: A poem about holding in feelings and thoughts until you're alone.





	Scatter

There’s nothing wrong.  
Don’t tell yourself there is.  
There’s so much to do,  
isn’t there?  
Get up; live.  
Don’t just lie there,  
useless,  
like death is here.  
You’re shattered  
on the floor of your mind  
day in and out  
like you deserve to be  
after all that’s been done.  
But no one cares about that.  
Find footing and rise.  
Shoulder this like everything else.  
Gather yourself up in stacks;  
shuffle on,  
Hold tight.  
Then at night,  
scatter.


End file.
